


That's Amore

by WhoKnowsNow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Alternate Universe - Pizza Place, Fluff, M/M, Rated T for slight cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoKnowsNow/pseuds/WhoKnowsNow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale has been a patron of Clementine's Pizza his whole life. One day, his life changes when he sees the new employee, a pale boy with dimples and the most amazing eyes he's ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Amore

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! It's been a while. I'm working on a bunch of stories right now since school just ended. I'm excited. I just wanted something short and fluffy. Also, I may work at a pizza shop this summer and this would be adorable. Have story recommendations or comments on this one? Let me know! I hope you enjoy.  
> Also, still don't own Teen Wolf, but my birthday is in a few weeks so... who knows.
> 
> xoxo WhoKnowsNow  
> secondhand-and-broken.tumblr.com  
> Check out my new Sterek tumblr: fissionfever.tumblr.com

Derek has been coming to Clementine’s Pizza with his family since before he was even born (his mom’s pregnancy cravings were often Italian-related). This place is where he was told that he was going to have a baby sister, that Laura was moving to New York, and that his crazy ex-girlfriend tried to burn his house down. Clementine’s is also where he sees the cute pale boy with amazing dimples and the most beautiful amber eyes he’s ever seen. Derek isn’t a flowery sort of person. He never really notices much about people’s outer beauty. It mainly annoys him because of how often people tell him how handsome or hot or sexy he is. They’re compliments, yes, but they’re so superficial. Derek is so much more than his looks and people would know if they ever took the time to get to know him beyond his biceps.

This guy though, he’s really something else. He’s awkward yet confident, clumsy yet suave in a way Derek can’t comprehend. Also, he seems to know everyone. Maybe they all go to Beacon Hill’s High and he knows them from school. It would explain why Derek doesn’t recognize him; all of the Hale kids are home-schooled. Or maybe it could be because he works here- Derek just happens to notice the apron and name-tag he can’t quite read as the boy walks to his table.

“Hello everybody! My name is Stiles and I will be your waiter this evening. Have you all been here before?” Derek chuckles as his mom says something like

“I’ve been coming here since before you were born.” It’s a little awkward, but Stiles just laughs along with them and looks over at Derek for a second before responding.

“Well that’s great! You probably know more than I do then. Are you ready to order?” The Hales all tell Stiles their orders, his eyes once again lingering on Derek while he writes them down. He begins to walk away when Cora says “What kind of a name is Stiles?” And Stiles hears, of course, and comes back to their table. Mrs. Hale is apologizing and scolding Cora, Stiles just smiles that dimpled smile and says “A name of my own design, really. I couldn’t pronounce my real name so as a child I just made up a new one. Somehow it stuck.” Derek, now feeling interested and slightly more comfortable, joins the conversation.

“But why Stiles?”

“Well, my last name is Stilinski so Stiles is just short for that.” Now Mrs. Hale rejoins the discussion.

“Stilinski? Like the Sheriff?” “Ah, yes. That would be dear old dad. Don’t tell him I said old. I meant young! and spry!” Stiles turns and raises his voice for that last part. “His deputies are always here. Nowhere is safe!” With that, he turns and goes to the kitchen, presumably to give their orders to the chefs. Derek sits back and breathes for the first time since Stiles arrived at their table. This is bad. Derek may be in love. Sure, he’s only 17 and he just met Stiles, so he could be being dramatic, but he really felt something click between them.

Stiles comes by the table a few more times to check on everyone before the Hales head home, each time pausing to say something to Derek, but making sure to be friendly to the whole family. They can’t stay forever though, and Cora is antsy, so they all decide it’s time to go. Derek can’t help but feel a little disappointed.

Upon arriving at their house that was just recently cleared for safety after Kate’s fire stunt, Derek realizes that he left his favorite scarf at the restaurant. He tells his mom before taking the car keys and driving back, secretly hoping Stiles is still there.

Derek gets to Clementine’s and almost literally runs into Stiles who is about to walk out the door.

“Hey! Didn’t get enough delicious pizza before?” That smile is going to be Derek’s end.

“Forgot my scarf, but is there ever enough pizza?” Now it’s Derek’s turn to smile. Did Stiles just blush?

“Trueee! I just got off work, hold on, let me see if they found your scarf…?”

“Derek.”

“Okay, one momento, Derek.” With that, he blots back behind the counter. He comes back a minute later holding the scarf Laura gave Derek five years ago for Christmas. “Thanks, Stiles.” There’s a moment of silence where they both sort of stare at each other and at the ground.

“Well, I guess I should-”

“Do you want to?” They say simultaneously. Stiles is the one to continue.

“Look, man, I don’t know if you’re on the same page as me here, but all night I’ve been thinking of how much I…” here it comes, the constant line Derek gets about something sexual, great. “I want to get to know you.” Wait, what?

“Wait, what?” Stiles actually wants to get to know him?

“Am I totally off? I’m sorry, forget I said anything.” He mumbles something about being embarrassed and starts walking away when Derek grabs his hand.

“Don’t apologize. You’re not wrong. I just… normally people just say something about how they’d like to fuck me. Something overly sexual. I guess it’s what I’m used to and when you actually said you want to get to know me I was a little surprised.” Stiles just blinks at him for a few seconds before speaking.

“People just say that shit to you? That’s totally disrespectful. Don’t get me wrong, you’re extremely attractive, but that’s no excuse to say something inappropriate. I’m sorry people are dicks, man. Really, though, I would like to get to know you. You seem nice, and funny, and you have an amazing smile.” Stiles steps a little closer with each compliment and Derek looks down at the slightly smaller boy. Derek is then able to wrap Stiles up in a big hug and rests his head on Stiles’ hair.

“You know, I was going to say the same thing about you.” They both smile and now Stiles is definitely blushing. It’s okay, though, Derek is too.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm secondhand-and-broken.tumblr.com on Tumblr if you're interested :)


End file.
